1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic brake assembly, and more particularly to a brake handle device for a hydraulic brake assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hydraulic brake assemblies comprise a handle coupled to a disc brake device, for example for actuating the disc brake device. A typical hydraulic cylinder is disposed between the handle and the disc brake device for actuating the disc brake device. The hydraulic cylinder includes a piston slidably received in a housing and has no space chamber for receiving the hydraulic oil. The hydraulic oil may be expanded, or air may be generated within the hydraulic system, when the environment temperature is increased, such that the expanded hydraulic oil may apply a force to actuate the disc brake device even when the handle has not be operated or actuated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hydraulic brake assemblies.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a brake handle device for a hydraulic brake assembly having a spare chamber for receiving the hydraulic oil.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a brake handle device for a hydraulic brake assembly having a space for receiving the expanded hydraulic oil.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a brake handle device for a hydraulic brake assembly comprising a housing, a barrel received in the housing and including an outer peripheral portion having a peripheral depression formed therein for defining or forming an annular chamber between the barrel and the housing, the barrel including a first end having a bore formed therein and including a second end, a coupler coupled to the second end of the barrel, a plunger slidably received in the barrel and including an outer peripheral portion having a peripheral recess formed therein for defining or forming an annular space between the plunger and the barrel. The barrel includes a first aperture formed therein and communicating with the bore and the peripheral depression thereof and the annular chamber defined between the barrel and the housing, and includes a second aperture formed therein and communicating with the peripheral depression thereof with the annular space defined between the plunger and the barrel, for allowing a hydraulic oil to flow between the annular space and the annular chamber and the bore of the barrel and for regulating the oil pressure in the brake device.
A spring biasing device is further provided for biasing the plunger outward of the barrel.
The housing includes a cavity formed therein and communicating with the annular chamber defined between the barrel and the housing, a panel slidably received in the cavity of the housing, and means for biasing the panel to move toward the annular chamber. The biasing means includes a spring received in the cavity of the housing and engaged with the panel.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.